Sumaru City (Innocent Sin)
Sumaru City is the main setting for Persona 2: Innocent Sin. It's a fictional Japanese seaside city composed of 5 wards. The name was taken from an in-game historical figure known as Kiyotada Sumaru, a feudal warlord who once ruled the city during the Period Of The Warring States. It differs from its Eternal Punishment counterpart in many ways, one being that there is no Narumi Ward. Rengedai Rengedai is in the central area of Sumaru. Notable locations are as follows: *'Seven Sisters High School': Sevens is where Tatsuya Suou and Lisa Silverman attend school. The administration had its students remove the school emblem from their uniforms after a rumor was spread by Kasu High students that it was cursed. *'Silverman Manor': A traditional Japanese house owned by Lisa's father Steven Silverman, who works at the Foreign Currency Exchange. *'Honmaru Park': Formerly the site of Kiyotada Sumaru's castle, Honmaru Park was built in memory of the feudal leader, with much of the facilities retaining traditional elements. The party can go here to get interesting rumors from the homeless man known as Rumormonger Toku. *'Mt. Iwato': A mysterious mountain behind the Alaya Shrine. Is said to reveal a person's memory through the many fabled "Spring Of Mirrors" scattered deep inside the mountain's caverns. *'Alaya Shrine': The place where Maya Amano first met Tatsuya, Lisa, Jun and Eikichi as children, back when they were playing the game "Masked Circle". The shrine was later burned down by Tatsuya Sudou with Maya and Tatsuya Suou still inside. They survive, but Maya has since developed a fear of fire because of the burn sustained on her chest. *'Lotus': The Mall of Rengedai. Establishments and services include: **'Kaori': Was once a simple perfume shop, the owner's in-house scents were given curative properties because of the power of rumors. **'Rosa Candida': A boutique that offers what is considered "fashionable" pieces of armor. The Rengedai branch is run by the middle sister Mannequin. **'Time Castle': A clock shop, it will later sell weapons when the appropriate rumor is spread. **'Satomi Tadashi': The drugstore chain owned by the Tadashi Family. It is run by one of the Satomi Sisters, and plays the classic version of the Satomi Tadashi Drugstore Song. Sells medicines and magazines used for raffles. **'Velvet Room': Offers summoning, stocking, and ability modifying services for Persona-users. Hirasaka Hirasaka Ward is in the western area of Sumaru. Notable locations are as follows: *'Kasugayama High': The place where Eikichi Mishina and Jun Kurosu attend school. Kasu High is a reform institution for delinquent boys, mainly for those who were kicked out from Seventh HS. As a result, many of the students there consider Seventh HS students as bitter enemies, spreading all sorts of rumors about them and their school. Apart from the student council, the strongest among the students is named the leader, and is obligated to maintain order within the campus. Eikichi currently holds the position under the moniker "Captain Death"/"Death Boss". Many ghost stories are often connected to Kasu High since it was built over a bomb shelter presumably used during WWII. *'Smile Hirasaka': One of the two buildings that were threatened to be bombed by the Masked Circle to fulfill the prophecy of the Oracle Of Maia. Is later replaced by the Aquarius Temple. *'Sakanoue Building': One of the two buildings that were threatened to be bombed by the Masked Circle to fulfill the prophecy of the Oracle Of Maia. *'Sumaru Prison': The live house where Eikichi's band "Gas Chamber" usually practices. *'Kameya Alley': The shopping district of Hirasaka Ward. Establishments and services include: **'Tominaga Chiropractic': Dr. Tominaga's golden healing fingers are rumored not only to cure dislocated bones and joints, but also heal superficial wounds and other injuries. **'Shiraishi Ramen': A ramen shop that serves dubious dishes. Aside from status-enhancing food, weapons can also be bought here. **'Kuzunoha Detective Agency': Run by Daisuke Todoroki, a former gumshoe and part-time Devil Summoner, this is the place where rumors given to the party are spread around the city for a fee. Tamaki Uchida serves as Todoroki's assistant, and handles the party's magazine raffle entries. **'Gatten Sushi': A sushi shop owned by Eikichi's father Kankichi. Status-enhancing food is offered, and this is also the favorite hangout of Kenta "Toro" Yokouchi, more popularly known as Rumormonger Chunky. **'Toua Defense': An armor shop run by a surly whistling shopkeeper. The shop's inventory will be expanded with the appropriate rumors. **'Satomi Tadashi': The drugstore chain owned by the Tadashi Family. It is run by one of the Satomi Sisters, and plays the enka version of the Satomi Tadashi Drugstore Song. Sells medicines and magazines used for raffles. **'Velvet Room': Offers summoning, stocking, and ability modifying services for Persona-users. Yumezaki Yumezaki Ward is in the northern area of Sumaru. Notable locations are as follows: *'GOLD': The fitness club where Ulala often trains. Will be destroyed by Masked Circle bombs and later replaced by the Scorpio Temple. *'Mu Continent': A casino/game center where prizes are gained in exchange for coins purchased or won at gambling. *'Pachinko Silver': A pachinko parlor that will always be inaccessible. *'Club Zodiac': A popular night spot for Sumaru's youth, it is rumored to have maze-like corridors at the back with valuable items hidden within. *'Giga Macho': A large CD shop with its own radio station which hosts the popular walk-in talk radio program "Meteor Man's Sound Max". Toshiko, the perpetually spaced-out cashier on the ground floor, is notorious for hoarding rare CDs until rumors are spread about their existence. The basement and upper levels of the shop are poorly maintained for some reason and have become a haven for demons. *'Yumezaki Center': The shopping district of Yumezaki Ward. Establishments and services include: **'Bikini Line': A tanning salon rumored not only to give ganguro-wannabes that tanned look, but can also cure all ills. **'Peace Diner': A famous fast food chain. The cashier in the Yumezaki branch talks with feudal speech patterns of "de gozaru". Aside from status-enhancing food, this is where the party will usually find Chika Ueda, a rumormonger and journalist for the Seventh High School paper who goes by the nickname "Rumormonger Chikarin". **'Anima Mundi': A clothing store that also sells armor like Rosa Candida. The shop's items will increase when the appropriate rumors are spread. **'Tony's Shop': A sidewalk stall owned by a foreign exchange student who speaks broken Japanese, selling gaudy clothes and trinkets to make a living. Rumors abound that he's connected with the Sicilian Mafia and that some of his items are sourced from smuggling. The items can range from weapons to accessories. **'Satomi Tadashi': The drugstore chain owned by the Tadashi Family. It is run by one of the Satomi Sisters, and plays the Rap version of the Satomi Tadashi Drugstore Song. Sells medicines and magazines used for raffles. **'Velvet Room': Offers summoning, stocking, and ability modifying services for Persona-users. Aoba Aoba Ward is in the eastern area of Sumaru. Notable locations are as follows: *'Kismet Publishing': Maya's workplace. However, you cannot access any place other than the lobby. *'Aoba FD': Home base of Aoba's fire rescue team. *'Sumaru TV': The local TV station of Sumaru City. Celebrities like veteran actress Junko Kurosu and talk show host Hidehiko Uesugi are often seen here. *'Aoba Park': A park with a more modern atmosphere, divided into three areas and has a large concert hall. A well-known rumor is going around that the flowers here actually talk. Will be destroyed by Masked Circle bombs and replaced by the Leo Temple later on. *'Aoba Way': The shopping district of Aoba Ward. Establishments and services include: **'Etheria': A spa that offers a mix of Ether and Materia treatments that not only sooth the soul, but will also heal the body. **'Double Slash': An internet cafe that offers status-enhancing snacks, as well as access to an online rumor message board. **'Clair de Lune': A French restaurant that is also rumored to be selling weapons. The inventory expansion depends on the relevant rumors spread. **'Rosa Candida': A boutique that offers what is considered "fashionable" pieces of armor. The Aoba branch is run by the older sister Mannequin. **'Satomi Tadashi': The drugstore chain owned by the Tadashi Family. It is run by one of the Satomi Sisters, and plays the easy listening version of the Satomi Tadashi Drugstore Song. Sells medicines and magazines used for raffles. **'Velvet Room': Offers summoning, stocking, and ability modifying services for Persona-users. Kounan Kounan Ward is in the southern coastal area of Sumaru. Notable locations are as follows: *'Kounan PD': Katsuya Suou's workplace. Has a talking dog donation box. *'Lunar Palace Kounan': An apartment complex where Maya and Ulala share a room. Has a stereo where the party can play CDs purchased from Giga Macho. *Aerospace Museum: A museum that retells the long history of aeronautics, often a popular field trip spot for elementary school students. The party is forced to rescue kids trapped within the structure when Tatsuya Sudou sets the building ablaze. Rumor has it the museum's rooftop blimp replica is the real thing. The Taurus Temple will emerge from the ruins of the museum later on. *'Ebisu Beach': Where the party will end up after completing the Sky Museum dungeon. Will be inaccessible for the rest of the game afterwards. *Abandoned Factory: The optional dungeon where the party can fight various demons, some rumor demons. *'Seaside Mall': The shopping mall of Kounan Ward. Establishments and services include: **'Hiiragi Psychotherapy': A counseling service rumored to heal both the body and spirit. Maki Sonomura works part-time here. **'London Clothier': A menswear shop that only offers the infamously overpriced "Tailored Suit" at first. The selection will expand with varying results when certain rumors are spread. **'Jolly Roger': A former seaman named "Master" serves as the barkeep of this establishment. Aside from serving status-enhancing food and selling weapons, he is also a rumormonger. **'Sumaru Genie': A fortune-teller and rumormonger. There is talk about her double roaming the city at night. She offers divining services that will incur varying effects. **'Satomi Tadashi': The drugstore chain owned by the Tadashi Family. It is run by one of the Satomi Sisters, and plays the Instrumental acoustic guitar version of the Satomi Tadashi Drugstore Song. Sells medicines and magazines used for raffles. **'Velvet Room': Offers summoning, stocking, and ability modifying services for Persona-users. Mt. Katatsumuri Only accessible during the latter part of the story, Mt. Katatsumuri is where the Mayan Temple Caracol was created via rumors. The Masked Circle and the Last Battalion are fighting in this area for control of the Crystal Skulls to turn the city into the Mayan ship Xibalba. Monks led by Juushoku are entangled in the conflict as well. The party has a choice of taking the direct cable car path littered with dozens of Last Battalion soldiers and Kommandants, or take the Katatsumuri mountain path inhabited by regular demons and where many items are hidden. Gallery *